


I Swear it's just over this Mountain

by Berrychi84



Category: Elder scrolls: Skyrim
Genre: Adventure, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Multi, general skyrim gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berrychi84/pseuds/Berrychi84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So about 4 hours in I realized the things my skyrim character do would make any normal person gawk at, and it was funny to me the NPCs never react.<br/>Soooo... This is the story of my Skyrim character Throrn, and the weird life he leads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 17th of Last Seed

I might have gotten myself into trouble.

Where to begin? On my travels I got mixed up with a band of Stormcloak and was arrested by the Imperials. They took me, along with a group of prisoners to Helgen to be executed. I hadn't even done anything! I never bothered with the Imperial talk, but now...

I am still alive, at least. An amazing thing happened! A dragon began attacking the Keep just as it became my turn to the block. It very nearly brought the entire place down on me, but I managed to escape with the help of one of the Stormcloak men. We parted ways once out of the burning town. The dragon flew off... I am not sure where.

I needed to get myself a new identity. For now I go by Throrn. With nothing but the clothes on my back and the few coins I picked up while getting out of Helgen, I stalked supplies in Riverwood. A few of the villagers made suggestion that I head for Whiterun and speak to the Jarl Balgruuf the Greater.

I worry the Jarl will not listen to a nobody like me, but I will give it a shot.

I sure hope I don't run that dragon again...


	2. 25th of Last Seed

What a whirl wind! So much has happened!

I've been appointed Thane of Whiterun. Why me? Well I suppose if I make it any further in life I should keep memoirs of my travels.  
I spoke to the Jarl and he sent me on a quest to some ancient Nord ruin to get a old map. And I wasn't alone! That place was filled with these animated dead Nords. Turns out they aren't much of a match for my Battle Ax. My skills have definitely improved, if nothing else.

Upon returning, I am sent out with this rough-around-the-edges Dark Elf housecarl to fight a dragon. Seems I impressed the Jarl. It was a difficult battle, but we splayed the dragon, and the next thing I know his soul is being sucked into me, and this booming voice rains down from the mountains. Folk stark talking about me being Dragonborn.

I don't know much about my father, but I can tell you my mother is no dragon. An angry old witch sometimes maybe, but no dragon. The Jarl asks that I go to see the Greybeards at a High Hrothgar. I am not sure what to think of these Greybeards and what they may have in store for me, but they can't be any worse than a dragon.

I've also gained a follower. the Jarl has appointed me a housecarl, Lydia. Not a bad woman; sturdy...listens well. A bit slow at times, I have to push past her in doorways. But it's nice to be recognized for my efforts. 

Finally something worth while is happening.


	3. 27th of Last Seed- Lydia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for staying with me so far. So a few journal entries will be made by Throrn's followers. Sort of to give another look at his actions, as he progresses. You should notice a shift in personality with Throrn as he gets stronger.  
> If there is no name attached to the chapter, it is Throrn writing.

Journal-

The great Jarl Balgruuf does not make mistakes. I believe this to my core. But...

This man he has me sworn to as housecarl is.... a odd fellow. I am not sure he has any proper weapons training. The way he swings an ax is like an angry child, and he never blocks! Yet he walks away from all fights intact! The rumours of him being Dragonborn seem to be true, he is able to speak the language of the dragons and use his voice as power.

But he uses it unwisely! I've been pushed off more ledges than I can count in the time that I have been with him. He thinks he can move me around like a chess piece. I may be a housecarl, but I am not some tool for him.

For now I will keep my silence. Thane Throrn is unlike any I have come across. I am not sure he has ever heard of sneaking... He enters every room like he owns the place- and on numerous occasion I have caught him stealing! Looting from ruins I can turn my head to, but I seriously question this man's morals.

I have yet to see him kill an innocent life, so for now I will just keep watch. I pray that I do not regret my decision.


End file.
